


Hey There Gabriel, What's It Like In Purgatory?

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Supernatural Song Parodies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Hey There Delilah Parody, Hey there Gabriel, I'll have one soon, It's not a funny parody, M/M, Mild Angst, Parodies, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sings his version of "Hey There Delilah" to tell Gabriel how he feels, even though it's posthumous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There Gabriel, What's It Like In Purgatory?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey There Gabriel! Written because there's not enough Sabriel love on YouTube. 
> 
> I do not own Gabriel or Sam, they belong to Eric Kripke and Co
> 
> I do not own "Hey There Delilah", it belongs to the band Plain White T's. 
> 
> All I own is the feels from this fic
> 
> The notice from "Gabriel Sings Hallelujah" and any other parodies I post on here, if you want to cover it, please let me know, and give me the credit!

Hey there, Gabriel

What’s it like in Purgatory?

You’re a thousand miles away 

and yet I can still smell your sugar

My Loki

I bet you’re being a Trickster

You sweet monster

Hey there, Gabriel

I still won’t forgive you for the Hell

That you put me through on Tuesdays

But I’ll admit you taught me well Wednesday

And now I get what you used to say

You’re by my side

Oh, what did you do to me?

No, this can’t be happening

Oh, what did you do to me?

No, this can’t be happening

Gabe what did you do?

Hey there Gabriel

I never got to say thanks

For saving us from Lucifer’s wrath

Even at the price you paid

But it’s too late

‘Cause now you’re gone and it’s pointless

To say it now

Hey there, Gabriel

There’s so much I’ve got to say

I never got to say it ‘cause an angel blade took you away

I’ll say it all

I wish I could pray to you at all

But would you hear them?

Oh, what did you do to me?

No, this can’t be happening

Oh, what did you do to me?

No, this can’t be happening

Gabe I know I’ve said some things

That I know I really didn’t mean

And how I wish I could take them back and not speak

I wish you were alive that way

I could find you and kiss you to show you that

I didn’t want you to find out this way

Gabe times are gettin’ rough

And I really wish I was enough

But Dean’s got the Mark and I lost him again

You’re not to blame

Hey there Gabriel

I’m not sure if you’ve heard me cryin’

You’re a thousand miles away and I don’t know if you’re listening

Do you hear me?

Once I wanted to kill you

Now I need you like you were before

Hey there Gabriel

Don’t you see?

I love you, Gabe

Oh, what did you do to me?

Yes, this is happening

Oh, what did you do to me?

Yes, this is happening

Gabriel I need you

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
